Call of Duty: Frontlines
"Live to Fight''"'' ''- Official Game Tagline ''Call of Duty: Frontlines is an Action/ Adventure ,first-person shooter, open world game developed by InfinityWard and published by Activision for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox360, Xbox one, and Microsoft Windows. It is in the set in the year 2025 during World War III. This is a different WW3 and not the same one as the Modern Warefare series. Instead of the long time used IW engine, Frontlines uses a new game engine created by Advanced Technical Gaming Industries (ATGI) called the Evolution Engine. Mechanics Frontlines still uses some of the traditional Call of Duty game mechanics but with the power of the Evolution Engine there will be more features and different ways to respond to the ever changing battlefield of war. Taking damage in Campaign will make the screen bloodier until the player dies or heals. But there is a new feature that when the player is on the brink of death their character will respond tired, slower and more sluggish to the commands due to major blood loss. The player is able to run like in all Call of Duty games but there is a new revamped cover system that allows for more ways to move around the levels. Also the player will not have unkillable friendly teamates as they too can die and will result in a loss of the level, so the player will have to protect them like they would themselves. A new major change to Campain will be the way the player can kill their enemies. Depending on the way you killed them their will also be a way to use to your advantage( Example: Knifing them, then using the body as a human shield to absorb bullets). The new campaign features brings the player to a more realistic war-like singleplayer. Multiplayer in Frontlines will not be like the multiplayer in the regular COD games. Unlike the usual teams vs teams, Frontlines will have a completely intiractible open world Multiplayer. Instead of a game lobby the player will be able to connect to a server and roam around the world of Frontlines. Players can complete missions or kill other players for EXP points. While playing with other players you are able to work togethor by forming clans in which the enemy becomes a friendly. When the player reaches enough EXP points and levels up, their characters gain better weaponry and tech, better vehicals to roam, and different techniques to use to your advantage. Singleplayer The singleplayer takes place during WW3. A Russian general named Yakov Rakowski has led a revolution against The U.S. throwing them into another world war. The player plays as a group of U.S Rangers who are fighting against the generals plans. Plot The year is 2023 and the Russian goverment is taking lots of preassure from its fellow citizins. A Russian General named Yakov Rakowski has led a revolution getting the attention of most russian citizens. The General and his followers soon threatened the Russian goverment that they had to do something to increaes Russia`s power over the world. The president knew that it would be only moments before chaos would spread around Russia so he knew he had to act fast. He had no choice but to turn over to General Rakowski`s side. The president gave Rakowski most power over the Russian Armed Forces of the Russian Federation RSFSR for him to make his plan. Rakowski`s goal was to make Mother Russia a dominent powerhouse over the world and to do that he had to eleminate the enemy country that stood in his way, the USA. He declares war the next day. Two years later, U.S soldier Conner "Torch" Phillips arrives via helicopter to Fort Carson, Colorado for a quick training exercise to see if he made it into the Rangers. When he lands he is greeted by one team member named "Jackel" who begins showing him around the base. First Jackel brings Torch towards the explosives section and tells him to grab and throw some grenades at the targets. Torch grabs three grenades, pulls the pins and throws them all succesfully at their targets. Impressed by his porformance, Jackel moves to the shooting range and gives Torch his MP45 and tells him to shoot each target that pops out. One by one Torch eliminated each target and even managed to land a headshot on some of them. Jackel than tells Torch to hed to the training coarse and go meet up with a man named "Rex". Torch walks over to the coarse and sees Rex chatting with another man. The man gets up from where he was sitting and starts walking up a watchtower. Torch walks over to Rex and tells him that he`s the FNG and then he asks who that man was. Rex then tells Torch that the man was "Sparks", the team leader and if Torch makes it in, his new captain. Rex leads Torch to a Weapons Stache and tells him to pick anything. Torch picks a FN P90 and a Desrt eagle. Rex tell him that the timer would begin as soon as he enters the gate and warnedhim not to screw up because Sparks will be watching him from the watchtower. Torch begins and runs the training coarse like a pro. After he finishes and makes it to the other side of the coarse he finds Jackel, Rex and Sparks at the back gate. Sparks walks up to Torch and shakes his hand. he then congradulates him for making it in the Rangers but warned him that starting now, things will only get harder. Torch laughs and tells him that nothings to hard for him as the team start walking inside a Hind. The story changes to FBI agent Andrew Kings as he and his CO Michael try to get intel from one of Rakowski`s compounds in Moscow. Michael and kings are hiding in the bushes near the compound. Michael spots an enemy car going in the compound and tells Kings to shoot the driver with his sniper. Kings shoots the driver and as the guy in the shotgun seat gets out Michael runs up to him and knifes him. The two inside the car and drive to the compound. As they drive inside they are stopped by a Russian looking for ID. Kings lowers the window and shoots the man in the head. The two get out and proceed by foot. Kings get near the gate when a sniper bullet grazes him. he slides behind a rock and more enemy soldiers come out. Kings shoots the incoming soldiers and avoids the snipers fire. Michael throws a grenade and the explosion kills the sniper. The two make it in the fort and run inside the hallways. As they are running an RPG rocket hits the wall behind them and sends Michael flying. Kings runs up to him and carries his injured body through the hallways. Kings spots the room with the intel and starts downloading it in his flashdrive after he sets Michael against the wall. He protects the position as the flashdrive slowly downloads the files. After its finished Kings grabs the flashdrive and radios HQ. They say that an evac chopper will be coming to their position at the top floor. When he turns around an enemy soldier punches him to the ground and pulls out his gun. The Russians head blows up and Michael is leaning against the wall with his Makarov. Kings helps Michael walk up the stairs to the top floor. When they make it to the top a bunch of enemy soldiers are waiting for them and take aim on the two. Suddenly a machine gun starts to fire at the soldiers killing them all. King looks up and sees their evac chopper disendeng to them. King helps Michael up the chopper and thanks the evac team for arriving just in time. Back to the Army Rangers as they make there way on a helicopter to New York City. Sparks informes the team that they caught something on enemy airwaves about a special package carrying dangerous explosives and that their goal is to intercept it. Before he could finish his sentence the chopper is hit and Torch tries to hold on to the troop hold. Torch`s grip loosens and he is sent flying, hitting the ground. While in a daze the sound of a crash is heard and Rex is seen stumboling into view and running up to Torch. Rex then helps Torch up and gives him a gun and tells him that they need to double time it to the explosives. Jackel and Sparks appear out from the wreckage and begin to shoot the soldiers. Sparks radios Spearhead and he tells him that they should regroup at the plaza. The team run down main street shooting and killing whatever they could. The team make it too a plaza when an enemy truck equiped with a machine gun starts firing on them. Jackel gives Torch an RPG and tell him to circle around and destroy it while they attracts its fire. While going around an enemy soldier jumps out from behind Torch and begins to fight him. The enemy pulls out a gun but Torch smack it out of his hands and punches him in the face. Torch swings and misses and the enemy kicks him in the stomach. Torch recovers and puches the soldier away. Torch then grabs the pistol the enemey dropped and shoots him point blank in the head. Torch continues and makes it behind the truck and pulls out the RPG. With a click the rocket hits the truck making it burst in a ball of flame. The team runs to Torch`s diection but before they could say anything enemy troops begin swarming their position. Suddenly a tank begins to shoot the Russians with the assist of many other American soldiers. Sparks contacts Spearhead on his comms and he replys by saying that the package hs been identified to be loctaed below the ground. Sparks finds a manhole and tells them to get in. The team get inside the sewers and follow the signal of the explosives. Enemys begin to appear and the team takes them all out. When they reach the crate with the explosives Torch helps Rex pry it open. The team is shocked when they see nothing in the box. Spearhead then comes on the comms and shouts for them to get out of their now. Suddenly the tunnels begin to shake and they begin to collapse. The team runs through as fast as they could. With Rex, Jackel and Sparks in front of him a huge piece of debris falls and destroys a bridge leading from one side to the other. Torch, who was unfortuanetly trapped on the other side did a lucky jump. He barley makes it but Rex catches his hand and pulls him up. They climb up the manhole and a evac chopper is seen close to them. they get on and begin to fly away. Spearhead then goes on comms and says that they knew we were after the package and moved it to its designated area. Sparks then asks where but, Torch hears a loud sound and looks up. He sees the Statue of Liberty and without warning explosions swollow it all up. Torch watches as its head falls off and lands on the ground. Torch clenches his fists and whispers to himself that the war is still not over. With Platnum Team busy getting back for their failed operation, a special Seal Team is sent to recapture stolen intel that the Russian have hid in a base inside Moscow. Missions Prolouge * Characters Multiplayer What the Evolution Engine allows us to do is beyond the IW`s power. Thanks to the new game engine we were allowed to make a completely 100% open world multiplayer with dynamic areas and interractible AI. The new tech also allows for more players in one server and more possibilities for the most gruesome, bloodiest combat available. - James Finch during the game interview Multiplayer Gameplay Zombies For all the hardcore zombie players who wait every two years for zombies mode to appear on Treyarch's Call of Duty I am happy to announce that for the first time ever zombies will appear on this InfinityWard game. Only this time new characters, new zombies, a new storyline and more action than ever before. We can't wait for y`all to play this new mode. - James Finch during the game interview Story In 2015 a group of american scientist tried to make a way to expand and reanimate the human life. Their outcome were nanobots that could fix broken or dead tissues so the body can live forevor. But on the first few test subjects, they noticed that they had an insationable thirst for blood, super human like abilities, and a sixth sense for finding prey, thus the zombies were created. The zombies started to turn on their creators and killed all the scientists in the compound. The zombies escaped the lab and began to spread the nanobots over North America, attacking and killing every live creature they saw. The nanobots eventually spread over the world making every victem a mindless killing machine. But four survivors were set to destroy them and save the world from these mutants. Zombies Gamplay DLC's Trailers Frontlines Reveal Trailer: Burning Flame Frontlines Zombies Reveal Trailer Frontlines Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Trivia *This is the first InfinityWard ''Call of Duty ''game that features zombies. **InfintyWard won the right to add zombies mode in their game after they won the law case in which they claimed that Treyarch was " Hogging a brilliant idea". *Multiplayer gameplay was largely based off of Rockstar games Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer.